And The Rain Left Off
by Eskimoq
Summary: Ulquiorra sings Orihime back to sleep.please Review     .


**a/n: this is my very first ulquiorra x orihime, so i hope you enjoy!**

**disclamir: i do not own bleach, but i do own grimmjow in kitty relase form!**

**=^.^=**

* * *

Orihime layed on the large white coach trying to get some sleep. This had been her third(3) night with absolutely no sleep, thanks to the lack of warmth in her cell and the horrifying images she saw once her eyes were closed.

She had been in Las Noches for over 3 months now, yet this problem never occurred to her.' Maybe it's from the lack of sleep I've gotten…' the girl tried to convince her self. Orihime was soon lost in thought, pondering on ways she used to get ride of her nightmares back at home.

She then recalled a time when when her brother, Sora, would sing to her. His singing would always make the bad things fade from her mind-

The gray-eyed girl's thoughts of the past were quickly discarded as she felt the familiar spiritetual pressure of her capture and protector. 'Ulquiorra-san!' she thought.

Panics shoot through her body like a bullet. She did not want him to be worried and least of all know about her lack of sleep. The girl quickly closed her eyes, trying to bear every image that came to mind.

The door unlocked with a click, and the door slowly opened, allowing the light from the halls snake its way into the dime lite cell, making it a fraction brighter.

The emerald-eyed espada slowly scanned the room, only to find the girl lying on the couch. Orihime tried her best to stop her body from fiercely shaking from the even lower drop in temperature.

Ultimately, in the end, when the espada was looming above her, she began to fiercely shake. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly smoothed out his expression immediately.

"Lazy fool, I told him to give the woman a blanket." He said in a frustrated but monotone voice. The espada then sat down on the couch and studied the girl's shaking form. He noticed not only was he body shaking, but her breathing seemed to be uneven too. "Women." Was the only thing  
Ulquiorra muttered before leaning back and shutting his emerald eyes.

The espada then began to hum the melody to a song that was vaguely familiar to her. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing:

"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water"  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear  
That you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you"  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

"I've always dreamed about this moment"  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look you in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you"  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

"And it's all here in"  
Black and white and red  
For all the times  
Those words were never said

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you"  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

"I bleed my heart out just for you"

All of Orihime's nightmare and worries began to slowly disappear as she began to slip into a slumber. As Ulquiorra finished the songs melody, he got up, and made his way to Orihime's half-asleep form. He once again loomed over her just as before, but this time, instead of just standing there, he slowly bent down and gave her a small kiss on the check.

Orihime, still somewhat awake, began to turn a light pink tint at the said action. Then a small, child-like smile creped up her peach colored lips. Ulquiorra, upon seeing her reaction, turned to stride out the room. However, before the espada left, he stopped and slowly turned half way around and said in a soft voice full of order, "Now get some sleep women. I will be back with a blanket immediately."

He then turned, shut the door, and headed to his chambers for the blanket he promised. While back in the cell Orihime layed their smiling to her self.

Today, Orihime Inoue had not only heard Ulquiorra sing for the first time, but she also seen him smile.

The End.

* * *

ok i hope you enojoyed

and remeber review= Grimmjow kitty


End file.
